


My Very Own Seafood Platter

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Sweater Weather by Lumosinlove
Genre: Coast to Coast, Leo is DRUNK, Multi, Nutter Butter Baby, O’Knutzy, Sweater weather, lumosinlove, seafood platter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Leo Knut is drunk and realizes something about him and his boys. A comedy ensues. Thank you to @whataboutmyfries for helping me write this and to @lumosinlove for creating these amazing characters!!! Enjoy!!!
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O’Hara, Logan Tremblay/Finn O’Hara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	My Very Own Seafood Platter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Long story short, Leo Knut was drunk as a skunk. The Lions went out for a team dinner at Sid’s to celebrate their progression to the playoffs — diet plans be damned! 

“I love you soooooo much, Fishy,” Leo slurred sloppily, hanging off the shorter boy’s frame while stumbling out of the restaurant. 

“Hey, what about me?” Logan laughed as he nudged Leo, sending him further into Finn’s side and earning him a glare from the redhead who was practically holding the lanky baby goalie. 

“I love you too, Logan!!!” Leo pushes off Finn like an Olympic swimmer launching off the blocks and lands on Logan, wrapping his long arms around the tiny but mighty man. 

“I know, Lovernut. I’m just messing with you,” Logan chuckled. 

Leo relinquished Logan from his grasp and skipped a few steps ahead of his lovers, humming a random tune before he suddenly halted, drawing confused looks from his boys. 

“What’s up, baby?” Finn asked as he put a hand on Leo’s arm. 

“YOU TWO ARE MY VERY OWN PERSONAL NEVER-BEFORE-SEEN, ONE-OF-A-KIND SEAFOOD PLATTER!!!” Leo cried, earning him strange looks from onlookers outside the restaurant. Finn immediately burst out in hysterical laughter. 

“What!?” Logan asked, really confused at this point.   
“Fishy is my Fishy and you are my shrimp!” Leo was cackling maniacally. Between gasps for air he whispered, “Because you’re so tiny!” He emphasized his claim with a pat to Logan’s head. 

“Hey!!!” Logan yelped. “I’m not that short!” Finn was just absolutely dying at this point, completely folded over in laughter. 

“Shhh,” Leo hushed Finn and leaned in conspiratorially. “Don’t tell him but I think Logan is really cute when he’s indin- indiga- indign- angry!” Leo giggled I’m all his red-faced, plum-drunk glory. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Nutter Butter,” Logan mumbled while pressing a quick kiss to Leo’s cheek. “Let’s get you home.” Finn was still recovering from his laughing fit but nodded contently nonetheless. 

They got home soon after, begging a ride from Loops and Cap who went without drinking that night, and fell asleep in others’ arms with smiles on their faces and seafood platters in their minds.


End file.
